Vacuum cleaners typically include a cleaning head and a debris tube connected to the cleaning head. Some known vacuum cleaners include a rotary brush in the cleaning head that rotates to entrain debris into an airflow through the cleaning head. The rotary brush may be connected to a drive motor by a pulley such that the motor rotates the rotary brush. During operation of the vacuum cleaner, debris may collect on and around the rotary brush. Such debris may prevent rotation of the rotary brush, which can cause damage to components of the vacuum cleaner such as the motor.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.